


Five Things Luke Campbell Did Not Know About His New Roommates (And One Thing He Totally Already Did)

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: 5+1, Gayness, M/M, Pets, Roommates, Subtext, domesticstuff, fiveplusone, i don't care for this at all, omg i was like drunk when i wrote this, paintingthefuture, so many stupid references, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Luke Campbell Did Not Know About His New Roommates (And One Thing He Totally Already Did)

Five Things Luke Campbell Did Not Know About His New Roommates (And One Thing He Totally Already Did)

5\. **They speak other languages.**

Luke sits at the kitchen table, munching on some Apple Jacks and staring at the random sticky notes and photos taped to the cabinets and fridge. Vaguely, he can hear Peter and Sylar (he refuses to refer to him as Gabriel, at least in his head) talking very heatedly in the other room.

The voices get louder as they both head over to the kitchen, but when Pete stops in the doorway and sees Luke, he motions none too subtly with his eyes.

Frowning, Sylar says, "Je ne crois pas en parler à votre mère est une bonne idée."  
 _("I just do not think telling your mother is a good idea.")_

Peter, already reaching for some coffee from the coffeepot, responds, "Elle va découvrir la suite."  
 _("She's going to find out eventually.")_

Luke looks back and forth between them.

"You speak French? Since when do you guys speak French?!"

They ignore him in favor of continuing the argument.

"Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va être bien avec vous datant tueur de votre frère?"  
 _("You really think she's going to be okay with you dating your brother's killer?")_

"Elle peut apprendre à me pardonner. Et l'homme que j'aime."  
 _("She can learn to forgive me. And the man that I love.")_

Luke, who literally has no idea what they're talking about, watches with interest as Sylar looks up suddenly, a weird look in his eyes.

"Tu m'aimes?"  
 _("You love me?")_

Peter puts the coffee cup he was holding down and smiles in a way that Luke can only describe as shy.

"Oui ..."

That word Luke understood. Sylar makes like he's going to take a step forward, but suddenly seems to remember Luke is there. Nodding his head in the direction of the living room, he walks out, Peter following close behind him.

Sighing, Luke turns back to his Apple Jacks, which have turned soggy long ago.

Dang it.

4\. **They have a very special comic book collection.**

It was raining, and Luke didn't have anything to do except mope around the apartment. They didn't have a tv, the only computer was Peter's laptop (which did not have a whole lot to do on it), and no one was answering his texts.

Sighing, he looks around, and finding no one else around (Peter was at work, Sylar was...wherever he goes), starts to snoop around.

There's nothing really interesting in the kitchen and Luke's about to turn away, when he notices some interesting things on the bookshelf by the kitchen table. It's a stack of comic books.

"Ninth Wonders?" he muses aloud. "Never heard of it."

Grabbing the whole stack, he settles down on the couch and starts to read. Three hours later, Sylar comes back, Peter in tow (he often walks him home from work).

"What are you reading?" Peter asks, turning his head to see what Luke was currently engrossed in.

"Some comics I found in the kitchen," Luke responds, distractedly. Looking up suddenly, he asks, "This is going to sound really weird, but why do you have comics with you guys in them?"

Sylar plops down on the couch next to him. "This guy named Isaac Mendez could paint the future. And for some reason, that future had us in it."

"So he made them into comic books?"

Peter shrugs and picks up one of the issues. "Well, he was a drug addict. No one ever said he made sense."

"It all came true, though," Sylar adds, and Luke stares down at the issue he was holding before shutting it and putting it down on the coffee table.

"Why do you keep them around?"

The older men share a look before Peter replies, quietly, "It's a reminder of what used to be, I guess."

The issue Peter is thumbing through, number 13, must be exceptionally special because Peter is holding it with reverence. He stops on one panel and stares. Sylar, noticing the other's silence, cranes his neck to look.

"When we first met," he says, smiling, and Peter nods.

"You pushed me off a roof, you jerk," Peter teases, punching the other man lightly in the arm.

"What! You pulled me with you!"

Luke laughs and watches the two of them argue.

"How did you survive the fall?" Peter asks, holding up the comic to illustrate his point.

"I landed on your sorry ass, obviously," Sylar retorts, jabbing a finger at the picture of the two of them, sprawled out and bleeding on the ground.

"Well thanks to you I got arrested."

"And I got sent to the Company."

Peter's eyes dart down to the comic, and Sylar reaches over and takes it from him, putting it on the coffee table.

"What's done is done," he says simply, then, turning to Luke, says, "So what do you want for dinner?"

Luke looks up, surprised. He was so into the exchange between his two roomies he barely noticed that the conversation had turned to him.

"Uh...macaroni and cheese?" he tries, and they all head to the kitchen.

3\. **They have different views on pets.**

The three of them are walking down the street, enjoying the spring morning, when they happen to pass by a pet shop. That's when the trouble starts.

Luke goes in and is looking at all the cute animals, and so of course Peter and Sylar follow. Sylar immediately goes over to the kitten area, and Peter immediately goes over to the puppy area. After several minutes of cooing and cuddling, they retreat back outside.

"We should get a kitten," Sylar says, and Peter frowns.

"I was thinking we should get a puppy."

Luke holds up a hand.

"I think we should get neither since that apartment is barely big enough for three of us-"

His interjection is cut off.

"But Pete, a puppy requires so much attention and work. With a cat, it pretty much does what it wants," Sylar tries, and Peter shakes his head.

"We could get a dog that doesn't need that much room to run around?" Peter tries, and Luke sighs. No one ever listens to him, ever.

"This is a fundamental argument between a cat lover and a dog lover. There is no way this is going to be resolved-"

They continue arguing, but start walking forward, so Luke runs to catch up with them, sighing the whole time.

A few weeks later, Luke is sitting on the couch, playing his PSP and humming along with the music, when the door opens and Peter comes in, carrying a box with holes in it. He looks around carefully.

"Is Gabriel here?" he asks, and when Luke shakes his head no, he makes his way to the bedroom. Once inside, he shuts the French doors and slides the curtains closed.

Luke raises an eyebrow but goes back to his game. A few minutes later, the front door opens, and this time, Sylar comes through with that friend of theirs, the Emma girl. They're both holding another box, also with holes in it.

"Is Peter here?" Sylar half whispers, half asks, and Luke nods his head towards the bedroom.

"He locked himself in there a few minutes ago."

Sylar carries the box into the kitchen and then pokes his head through the doorway. Around this time, Peter must have heard them come home, because he opens the door to the bedroom and sticks his head out.

"I have something for you," Peter says, motioning vaguely towards the bedroom.

"Oh. Well uh...I have something for you, too," Sylar says, motioning towards the kitchen. Carefully, they retreat from where they were hiding and switch places. A few seconds go by before two very surprised noises are heard throughout the apartment. Emma glances at Luke, who gives her a thumbs up. She smiles and claps her hands together.

Seconds later, Peter hurries into the living room holding a Corgi puppy in his arms, and Sylar comes waltzing out of the bedroom holding a Calico kitten.

They start talking excitedly, at the same time, before trying to awkwardly hug without squishing their new pets. Peter turns to Emma.

"You were in on this?"

She nods.

"Actually, I knew about both of your plans."

Luke, sighing, reaches out a tentative hand and pets both of his newer roomies. "What are you going to name them?" he asks, deciding against voicing how much of a bad idea he thinks this is.

"Well," Peter tries, shrugging, "I was thinking we could name the kitty Hathor, after the Egyptian goddess of love." He looks up at Sylar with unsure eyes, and Sylar plants a kiss on the kitten's head.

"We can call her Hattie for short," he decides, and nods. "Hathor it is."

"What about him?" Peter asks, laughing as the puppy starts to try and nibble on his fingers.

"Well, he's a _Welsh_ corgi, right?" Sylar offers, and Peter nods. "How about Ianto?"

The newly-dubbed Ianto starts to wag his tail excitedly, and Luke can't help but smile.

"He seems to like it," and dammit if Luke can't help but fall in love with the little things. He grabs his coat.

"I'm going to go get some food for them," he tells the room, but everyone is far too distracted.

2\. **They ignore the subtext.**

Peter has a rare day off, so the three of them are camped out quite cozily on the couch, Peter's laptop on the coffee table. Hattie has curled up on the back of the couch, by Luke's head, and Ianto has curled up in Peter's lap.

They start off by watching that week's episode of House. In it, Wilson ends up proposing to House in order to trick their next door neighbor, who thinks they're gay. Luke sneaks a glance at the other two, who are not only sitting on the couch with shoulders touching, but keep leaning in to whisper to each other.

Then they watch the season finale of White Collar, which Peter had missed because they were busy being stuck in some dream world thing or whatever. Luke can't help but raise his eyebrows at the way the two main characters are looking at each other.

Then, finally, they put on some British show that they both started watching, even though it was long over. In this particular show, the two main characters are literally gay for each other. As in they make out shirtless, frequently.

When the show is over, Luke turns to the other occupants of the couch, who he would swear were cuddling just a second ago.

"No wonder you like these shows," Luke muses. "They're so _gay_."

Sylar frowns and Peter mimics the expression.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asks, but Luke stands his ground.

"Don't tell me you don't see the subtext here. In every one of those shows we just watched there is so much sexual tension between the two main male characters it's ridiculous." Before either can interrupt, he adds, "And in Torchwood those two really are gay for each other!"

"What does this have to do with us?" Peter asks, and Sylar nods.

"Maybe we just like those shows, and it's all a coincidence."

Luke stares at them in disbelief for a long, long time. Then he stands up.

"I think I'm going to go sit on the fire escape for a while," he says, and does so.

1\. **They have very interesting art projects.**

It was Wednesday, which meant Sylar was going through his usual cleaning spree of the apartment. Luke helped out as he could, walking Ianto, picking up the various cat toys that Hattie had spread around, making beds, running laundry down, whatever.

He takes a long drink from a glass of water in the kitchen and takes a breath. Naturally, Sylar pokes his head in.

"Hey Luke, can you take out the trash in Peter's room?" he asks, and Luke nods.

"Yeah, sure."

Sylar darts off to finish scrubbing the shower. Luke grabs a trash bag and starts trying to shove everything into one bag (mostly out of laziness). He accidentally drops a stack of papers, and they fan out over the floor.

"Shit," he sighs, and bends down to pick up the papers. To his disbelief, all of them are drawings and paintings, done in charcoal pencil, markers, paint, whatever. Looking at the the different papers, he sees two distinct styles going on, like two different artists were involved. Upon closer inspection, Luke realizes all the drawings are of them. Eating dinner, Luke applying for jobs, their pets, cleaning the apartment, Emma's surprise birthday party, and all sorts of events that have happened before.

Thinking back, Luke recalls when he found the comic books in the kitchen, what they said about the guy that drew them. That he could see the future. Maybe these were drawings of the future?

Shuffling the papers around, Luke tries to find something that hasn't happened yet and stops dead in his tracks when he stumbles on a drawing done in charcoal. While most of it is smeared, he can just make out the obvious figures of Peter and Sylar, which, judging by the drawing, were engaging in some kinky as hell gay sex.

Face flushing, Luke shoves the drawing into the trash bag and hurries to dispose of it into the dumpster downstairs.

Later, when he's chatting with his mom via FB on the computer, he logs on to Fmylife.com and submits a message:

_Today I was helping my roommates clean when I found a drawing of them having sex. I don't know if they really have, but I think it's going to happen. FML._

Within a few minutes of submitting this, he gets a message in response.

_I know exactly how you feel, kid. I can't stop painting the two of them fucking either. Sorry about that. Maybe you should invest in ear plugs? -M.P._

Luke stares dumbfounded. MP? As in...Matt Parkman? Geez. Those guys from the comics really were always in each other's lives. But how did he know it was him?

Shrugging it off, Luke logs off and decides a nap is in order. And maybe after that, he'll walk down to the store for some of those ear plugs.

0\. **They're Totally Doing It.**

Luke's laying on the couch, propped up, enjoying a nice combination of Vicodin and ice cream. He had gotten his wisdom teeth out the night before, and was feeling kind of...nice. Hattie was sleeping on the windowsill, Ianto was chewing on a rawhide chewy on the floor, and his roomies were locked up in Peter's room with the doors locked and the curtains closed.

Luke, thankfully, was too drugged up to speculate on that.

His happy stupor is interrupted by a phone ringing on the coffee table. It was Peter's phone. Luke frowns at the offending noise, and finding it still going, picks it up.

"Hello?" he tries to ask, but with the gauze in his mouth it sounds kind of weird.

"Peter?" the voice asks. It's deep, male. Older.

"No, sorry, this is his roommate Luke. May I ask who this is?"

The voice sighs.

"Noah Bennett. Old friend of his. Can you tell him to call me back as soon as he can?"

Luke glances towards the bedroom and nods.

"I'll tell him as soon as he and Sylar stop playing naked hide and go seek in the other room," Luke says, then starts to laugh. For some reason, he thought that was so. Funny.

"So you noticed it too?" Bennett asks, and Luke sighs.

"You don't have to live with them, man. It's like, COME ON. Right? They may as well just get out of their poorly hidden closet, because it's not like we don't all know."

The voice on the other end of the phone pauses, before saying, "Just have him call me back when they're done playing patty cake." Then, the line goes dead. Luke laughs.

"Patty cake? Oh man."

Ianto looks up from his chewy in confusion, but Luke waves him off.

"You wouldn't understand, human stuff."

He sits there for a few more minutes, before shakily standing up and ambling over to the closed French doors.

He tries knocking but finds the door wasn't locked after all. It nudges open and Luke pokes his head inside. He's not all surprised to find Sylar spread out on Peter's bed, shirt off and pants unbuttoned. Peter's laying on top of him, in a similar undressed state.

"Who do you think you're fooling?" Luke bellows, swaying a little. "Woah."

The two figures on the bed freeze.

"This isn't what it looks like," Peter tries, and Luke laughs out loud.

"Your hand is down his pants! What else could you _possibly_ be doing?"

"Um," Peter tries, and looks to Sylar for help.

"He does have a point, Pete."

Luke nods.

"This Bennett guy who just called agrees with me, and that Matt guy you know and oh, and also, I uh...I found some drawings you guys did. Great art projects, by the way. Quality work." He frowns and stares down at his hands.

"Well...carry on. I think I'm going to pass out in like, a minute." He lumbers over to the couch, slamming the door shut behind him.

Peter groans and lets his head drop down on to the man below him. Reaching a hand up, Sylar pats his head.

"At least we won't have to awkwardly explain it to him later," he offers, and Peter nods. After a few seconds, Sylar shifts.

"Pete, uh, your hand is still on my cock."

Peter sits back up and smirks.

"Well, I may as well as finish what I started, right?"

Sylar groans and lets his head thunk against the headboard.

"Fuck you're sexy," he groans, and Peter pushes their lips together.

"Damn right. Now let's do this before Luke wakes up from his Vicodin stupor and tries to blind himself."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ forever ago. I hate this. It's stupid. I'M SORRY.


End file.
